Road to Dawn
by ShadowJ51
Summary: Part four of a series. Sequel to Through the Darkness. To gain is to lose and to lose is to gain... before you leave this place, you will retrive something precious... and lose something powerful... Can the digidestined reach the light in the end?
1. Dream Land

Dream Land

Shadow- "Heeeeey, everybody! We're baa-aack!"

Renamon- "What the heck are you doing?"

Shadow- "Trying to make them feel welcome."

Renamon- "Don't you have something to say first?"

Shadow- "Oh! That's right! (clears throat)

"Welcome to the start of part four! To new readers, welcome! And to old readers, welcome back! If you haven't read part one, two, and three of my story (The Coming Sunset, Nightfall, and Through the Darkness), please go to my profile page, and read those first. Or else this part won't make any sense to you what-so-ever.

To those who have read those parts: Thank you for reading this far! The story contiues right where it left off, so you'll feel right at home. Enjoy this chapter!"

Renamon- "Did you just copy that from your last story?"

Shadow- "Why re-invent the wheel, right?"

Renamon- "Fine... Shadow doesn't own digimon. And... welcome back."

Shadow- "Yay! New chapter! Please review my story! It makes me happy, and you can say what parts you like and what parts you don't! You might even change a future chapter! So, read and enjoy, then go and review! Yay!"

Renamon- "...how much caffine did you have?"

Shadow- "Dunno. Lost count at ten sodas."

Renamon- "Oh god... you're not going to go to sleep tonight, are you..."

Shadow- "Nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-"

Renamon- "Shut up! Look, just read the story... so I can leave..."

**real world**

Kari slowly walked through the park. She watched the people around her playing with their pets, or running about, or just sitting and talking. She sighed.

_I can't believe nothing's changed in the world. I'd like to imagine that the world would be affected if I died, but... _she shook her head. _...the real world's not like that. It's already been a week since..._ she gulped, not wanting to even mention it in her thoughts _...that... happened... and nothing's changed. No one noticed at first, and they will never notice._

She looked up, noticing for the first time where she was. She looked up at the old TV station where Wizardmon had been killed. The place had fallen into disrepair after the owner had sold it, and it was going to be demolished to expand a nearby shopping mall. The windows were blown out, and many of the support columns were cracked.

_I mean, look at Wizardmon. He was killed by Myotismon, who destroyed a good part of the city, and nearly took over our world. But a few years later, and no one even remembers what happened, let alone that he got killed._

She sighed again, and moved on. She watched a few nearby boys playing soccer. _I wonder what the others are doing right now?_

**real world, frontier**

At that moment, Zoe was also in a park, sitting under a tree, watching her friends run around and try to enjoy themselves. It wasn't easy. What had happened was still fresh in their minds, even though Botta had gotten used to the others, and was now good friends with them. Zoe looked up at the clouds. She wanted to go see her digimon partner again, and talk things over with her. But that would mean going to the digital world, and remembering...

She shook her head. Though her friends trying to pretend nothing was wrong, she just couldn't do it. Instead, she sulked, the antithesis of her usual joyful self. She realized she was acting more and more like Rika, though this gave her no comfort. She never really had liked Rika. _Bossy little red-headed bitch..._

Justin, though, was likable. He acted friendly, was actually nice to people, and was apparently smart, considering he argued the D-reaper out of existence.

She smiled at the memory. She almost laughed when she realized that the only other person who might kill the D-reaper by talking was Mimi. In her case, though, that wasn't something to brag about. _She'd just talk about clothes until the D-reaper killed itself..._

Thinking of death reminded Zoe of what had happened, and she sighed again. _I bet no one else is having this much trouble..._

**real world, tamers**

Tears dripped onto the ground as Takato continued to struggle with what had happened. "Damn it..." he whispered, "I should have done something... I shouldn't have left her... I mean them... I mean..." he shook his head, his tears flying about the room. _Mom said Jeri called again... she's really worried about me... not that she can help..._ Takato sighed. _Damn it... I've loved Jeri for as long as I can remember... so why can't I stop thinking about Rika?_

Takato got out of his chair, and looked around his room. He saw where he had drawn Guilmon... where his partner had first come to life. There he had put his cards, which now gathered dust. He sighed again, and lay down on his bed. Though it was the middle of the day, Takato was tired. He had a hard time falling asleep ever since a week ago. When he did get to sleep, the last memory of Rika flashed through his mind... as he looked back over Areoleodramon's shoulder as Eternalseraphimon braced the doors open. He had been drinking a lot of soda and kept the lights on all night just to avoid the dreams.

For the first time in days, he allowed his eyes to close, and was soon fast asleep.

**takato's dream**

"Takato! Takato!"

Takato's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up.

He saw Rika crouching nearby, smiling at him. "About time, goggle-head!" she said. "We're going off to see our friends in the other worlds. I thought you were coming."

Takato smiled, instantly forgetting reality. "Sure. Wait up!"

Takato got up, and Rika put her arm around him. Takato blushed, and Rika laughed.

_this isn't real_

Takato shook his head, trying to clear the voice that had just sounded there.

_you know this isn't real_

Takato smiled at Rika, and they hurried off to meet the others.

_stop living in a fantasy_

_Go away!_ Takato thought._ I don't know what you are, but you're ruining this time with Rika!_

_takato... stop this_

_Shut up! I love her! You can't take her from me!_

_we're sti-_

_We'll be happy together!_

_he-_

_We're in love! You can't stop that!_

_tra-_

"Shut up!" Takato, and clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing he had said the last thing out loud, and looked around. He was floating, completely surrounded by silver. A human form appeared in front of him.

"What have you done with her!" roared Takato.

"Listen!" the from said "Takato, listen to me!"

Takato growled, realizing the phantom was using Justin's voice. "You bastard!"

"Wha-"

"You killed her!"

"I didn-"

Takato half growled and half roared, and the silver mist began to flash red. A symbol containing four triangles and a circle began to flash around them. Takato launched himself at the figure.

"Takato! Wait!"

Takato roared, and tried to punch the figure for daring to use his friends.

**real world, tamers**

Takato sat up in bed, sweating profusely and gasping for breath. _What just happened?_ he wondered.

He looked around the room. Nothing looked different. Nothing had changed. He shrugged._ Better than remembering..._

He sat up, and walked out of the room. He left his digivice on the table, and failed to notice the red and black symbol incessantly flashing on its screen.


	2. Voices in my Head

Voices in my Head

Shadow- "Hello again, readers! Another new chapter. And... sorry if it sounds a little sarcastic."

Renamon- "More than just a little... Shadow does not own digimon."

Shadow- "And please, for the love of all things digital, remember to R&R!"

**real world**

Davis was sleeping. The rest of his family wasn't.

Not that they didn't want to. It's just that Davis's snoring had, if anything, gotten worse over the years. His parents had begun to seriously consider either surgery or putting him up for adoption. His sister's sentiments were less kind.

Fortunately, Davis's digivice chose that moment to begin beeping. Unfortunately, Davis didn't wake up. Davis's sister came in the room, saw the digivice beeping, assumed it must be a cell-phone, and yelled "Davis! Wake up! Your phone's ringing!"

Still, Davis did not wake up. When she punched him in the head several times, he didn't wake up. When she held his nose shut, he didn't wake up. Eventually, she resorted to her secret weapon: "Davis, Kari is here to see you." she whispered.

Davis immediately jumped out of bed. "Where!"

His sister laughed. "You're phone's ringing."

Davis looked at his desk. He saw the clock reading 12:01 AM, but more importaintly, his digivice beeping. He ran over and started pressing buttons. His sister walked out, her mission accomplished.

Davis finally got the message on the digivice open. Well, one of the messages. It said that something in the digital world was wrong, and to meet the others in the park immediately. The other thing was some sound file he couldn't open. He accidently deleted it. _Oh well,_ he thought, _Couldn't have been important._

He hurried out the door, taking only enough time to say "Gottagomombyeillbehomelater!". His family breathed a sigh of relief.

They might finally be able to sleep.

**real world, tamers**

Takato, though able to sleep, did not want to.

He lay in bed, still unable to come to grips with what had happened, though his last dream, which hadn't involved Rika dying, had cheered him up somewhat. He still tried to stay awake, though, because he feared that he might have another death dream if he fell asleep again.

However, Takato quickly realized the futility of ignoring one's own body, and was soon asleep.

**takato's dream. again.**

Takato found himself in (A/N: where else?) Shinjuku Park. He immediately relaxed, thinking this was going to be another dream with him and Rika.

How wrong he was.

Instead, he saw all of his friends there, including several others from the other worlds, and a few kids he didn't recognize.

What annoyed him the most, however, was that Justin and Rika were sitting off by themselves, and Justin had his arm around her.

Understandably, Takato got pissed off. Really pissed off.

_takato_

He ran up to Justin, and demanded to know what the hell was he doing.

_calm down_

Justin asked what he was talking about, and Takato tried to fight him.

_you're not gonna win_

Takato didn't win.

_see?_

Takato growled at the voice.

_look, we need to talk_

"Shut up!" he yelled.

_this is your dream, right? make me._

Takato tried to hit the voice. Since you can't hit sound, he failed miserably.

_okay, you're not helping. let me talk to him._

_that's not going to help! we should just talk to someone else. i'm sure henry would listen._

_yeah, but no one would believe braniac. he probably wouldn't believe it himself. as much as i hate to admit it, it has to be goggle-head._

_why not kari? she'd be believed, and she probably would understand faster than this idiot here..._

_are you obsessed with her or something? god, you're worse than davis sometimes._

_don't compare me to that idiot!_

_don't act like him, then!_

Takato, completely bewildered, heard the sounds of two people fighting. It really didn't sound like either of them was winning. Then, while the sound of the fight continued, he heard a third voice.

_is that what love looks like?_

_apparently._

_i'm glad we don't have to deal with that._

_agreed._

_The voices seemed to notice Takato for the first time._

_long time no see, takato. give guilmon a piece of bread for me._

_...better make it a lot of pieces._

The other voice seemed to nod. (A/N: how does something that doesn't have a body nod, anyways?)

_yeah... oh, damn it._

_what?_

_those two idiots over there are still fighting, and he's starting to wake up._

_what should we tell him?_

_hmm... how about: tell the others about this, and come and res-_

The rest of what the voice said was lost as Takato was wrapped in a blinding mist.

**real world, tamers**

Takato woke up.

_What the hell was that?_ he wondered.

**real world**

Davis ran into the park, and found everyone else already there. He also found that he was the only one in his PJ's still. (A/N: thank god he doesn't sleep in just boxers, or worse... (shudders))

Izzy sighed when he saw Davis. "Well, that's everybody. I've called you all here because my computer has been picking up some very strange readings from the digital world. Portals have been opening up everywhere, though only one or two digimon have come through them."

"Do they lead to the dark world?" Ken asked.

Izzy shook his head. "No. And they don't lead to that 'wishing' world you went to, either."

"So... where do they lead?" asked Lazar.

"I have no idea." said Izzy. "But I intend to go there and find out."

**unknown world**

"Damn it! He woke up before we could tell him!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Oh, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. You didn't have to bite when we were fighting, you know."

"Like I care. Just be glad I just bit your arm."

The other voice winced. "...you wouldn't actually do that, would you?"

"What do you think!"

"I... think I'm gonna stand a little bit farther away from you."

The voice laughed. "That's what I like about you: you make smart choices."

"...unlike you."

"I make good choices!"

"Like staying behind to get killed for no reason?"

"... oh, shut up..."


	3. Guys are Idiots

Guys are Idiots...

Shadow- "Hello, again. No new news. At all. My life is so boring..."

Renamon- "You have a life?"

Shadow- "...shut up..."

Renamon- (shrugs) "Who knew? Al though I'm sure you already know that Shadow does not own digimon. If you haven't figured that out by now... then you have a really bad attention span."

Shadow- "Yeah, pretty much. Oh, and remember to R&R!"

* * *

**real world**

"You mean... go back to the digital world?" Kari asked. "Are you sure that's necessary?"

"You're telling me you don't want to know what's going on?" asked Izzy.

"Well, even if we went there, how would we contact the others?" Matt asked. "It's not like our digivices can take us to their worlds."

"Well, why don't we just call them?" Izzy asked.

"Do we even know any of their phone numbers?" Trish asked.

"I know Candice's." said Lazar.

Everyone stared at him. "...what?" he asked.

Kari sighed. "Kazu and Kenta gave me their phone numbers. I don't think I've had time to get rid of them yet..."

"That's good. While you call them, I'll e-mail Willis."said Izzy he saw the look on Kari's face, and asked "...what's wrong?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't know where the numbers are. Tai has a habit of messing other peolpes' rooms, too, so..."

Tai sighed. "...it's not my fault..."

Izzy sighed as well. "Please find them. Fast. I don't know what's going on in the digital world, but whatever it is, it's not a good thing."

**real world, frontier**

Botta was in midair.

Not because gravity had somehow just failed, but because he was running down stairs. One thing he didn't go slow on was stairs. Another was hallways. Which is how, when he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairway, he ran smack into Zoe and one of her friends. Literally.

As they picked themselves up, Botta realized three things: One: He was going to the same school as Zoe, (no wonder she'd seemed familiar!) Two: Zoe was probably going to kill him now, and Three: that other girl was kinda cute.

He was right on the first two things, (A/N: though the jury's still out on the third one...) and Zoe did not disappoint him. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" she shouted at him. She saw him staring at the girl behind her, but thought he was staring at her. "And stop staring, you perv!"

Botta rubbed his recently-slapped cheek as the two girls walked away, though not before the second girl looked back in apparent concern.

_She noticed me! Yes!_

**thoughts of the other girl**

_Okay... that kid is weird..._

**real world, tamers**

Kenta's phone started ringing. He looked down. His caller ID didn't recognize it, but he picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello?" came a girl's voice from the other end. "Is this Kenta?"

Kenta immediately recognized Kari's voice. "Kari? Is that you?"

Kazu, who was sitting nearby playing the digimon card game with Henry, immediately looked up."Who?"

"It's Kari!" Kenta shouted.

Kazu scrambled up. "Gimme that phone!"

**real world**

Kari heard a loud clunk on the other end of the line, then something that sounded like a fight, and somebody screaming something like "She's mine!"

Kari sighed. Tai said "I told you I should've called."

They heard a thudding noise on the other end of the line, followed by a third boy's voice. "Hello?"

"Hello?" said Kari.

The voice on the other side of the line sighed. "Sorry about that. They can be a little..."

"Overenthusiastic?" Kari asked.

"Something like that. Look, this is Henry. What did you want to tell him?"

"I wanted to let you guys know that some strange things have been happening in the digital world, and that we're going to find out what been going on. Do you want to go also?"

"Sure." Henry said. "I'll go tell the others." The phone beeped as he hung up.

Tai looked over at Kari, and shook his head. "...and I thought Davis was bad..."

**real world**

Davis, at that moment, was staring at his collection of pictures of Kari that plastered his closet. Any normal person, upon seeing something like that, would immediately think he was a stalker. Of course, Davis's family was many things, but normal was not one of them.

Daivs's sister looked into his room. She saw him standing in front of his closet. She sighed. "C'mon Davis, dinner's ready."

"I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled unnecessarily, and waited for his sister to leave. Once she had, he whispered to the pictures "I'll be back later." and hurried downstairs.

**real world, frontier**

Candice's phone rang. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, as she loved to talk, but today, it was. She was in the middle of class.

The teacher sighed. "Okay, Miss Hayes, hand it over."

Candice sighed. "Can't I at least answer it first?"

The teacher hesitated, then said "Oh, fine. But make it quick."

Candice hurried out of class. _Thank god that public school teachers just don't care..._ she flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello?" came the voice from the phone. "Is this Candice?"

"Hey, Lazar!" she said. "What's up?"

"Something weird's going on the digital world. Could you guys help?"

"Sure! Talk to 'ya later!"

She hung up before Lazar could answer, and started dialing the others' numbers. She figured she had at least five minutes before the teacher got suspicious.

_Plenty of time._

**real world**

Lazar closed his phone, and said to the others "They'll come as well."

Izzy nodded. "Good. Should I just open the gate now?"

"Yup!" said Yolie, hurrying over to the group. "I just stocked up from my parents store. We're all set on food!"

Izzy nodded. "Good. Then let's get going!"

The digital gate shone momentarily, as the digidestined disappeared into the digital world.


	4. And so are Girls

... And so are Girls.

Shadow- "Hello..." (sighs) "nothing's happening... nobody's reviewing... I don't own digimon. Please remember to review... 'cause I'm seriously considering discontinuing this story, seeing as nobody cares about it..."

* * *

**n. digital world**

The digidestined were thrown out of the digital gate onto a rocky plain, with large boulders and cliffs surrounding them. The sun was setting in the horizon, setting the sky on fire. The rough terrain and low light cast romantic shadows on the landscape.

Perfect hiding places for enemies.

Everyone got to their feet, and dusted themselves off. "Umm... where are our digimon?" Trish asked.

"...for that matter, where're any digimon?" Lazar finished.

Tai took out his digivice. "According to this, our digimon are somewhere off to the west."

Izzy nodded. "...right where the last portal opened."

Matt sighed. "Might as well get going..."

"Let's go!" Yolee yelled, and ran off towards the setting sun. The others sighed, and walked after her.

She'd get tired soon enough.

**real world, tamers**

The tamers walked towards the only portal they knew about: Guilmon's shed. Kenta sported a black eye, and Kazu had several scratches on his face. They were still fighting about Kari.

"It's all your fault!" Kazu yelled. "She hung up because you dropped the phone!"

"...and I dropped the phone because you tackled me!"

"Would you shut up?" Henry said. "If Rika was here, she'd kill you if arguing this much."

"No," said Kazu, "She'd kill us for liking someone other than her!"

**unknown world**

"What'd that little twerp say!"

"Let it go..."

"When I get my hands on that little creep..."

"Now who's not helping?"

The other voice grumbled, but didn't say anything.

**real world, tamers**

Takato wasn't saying anything. Jeri stayed close by him, but he didn't even look at her. Jeri sighed.

"Would you stop talking about Rika?" Jeri whispered. "I think it's upsetting Takato."

Kazu looked back, grinning. "What's up, chumley? Can't deal with losing Rika?"

Takato didn't respond. Kazu frowned.

"Seriously, chumley, lighten up!"

Henry sighed. "Kazu, you're not helping..."

"Well, what 'm I supposed to do?"

"Be quiet, for starters."

Kazu snorted, but fell silent, only occasionally muttering something about ungrateful friends.

**real world, frontier**

Botta was on his way to the park. Of course, he didn't really like the park. He was a gamer, not a jock. Unfortunately, the others thought that the park was a nice and inconspicuous place to meet.

So, he found himself walking to the park, wondering what the heck was going on. All Candice had said was that it was really important. _Probably got some new 'flora', or something..._

Botta walked into the park. He watched people doing stereotypical park-like things around him. He grinned. _People acting like people..._

He hurried over to the others, who had already got Hedeki's laptop open on one of the park benches. "What's up?" he asked.

Kouji answered him without looking up from the computer. "Some of the 'other' kids called us. Said something weird was going on in the digital world. We're waiting for them to show up there so we can meet them."

"Umm... how will we know when they're there?"

"Izzy gave me a copy of his digi-port program." Hedeki said. "We can track other digivices with it."

Botta nodded. "Fair enough. Where are they?"

Zoe pointed at the screen. "Is that them?"

Hedeki looked closer at the screen. "...no... but it looks like it's their digimon... and ours are there as well."

Takuya sighed. "Close enough. They'll be along soon enough."

Zoe held up her digivice up to the computer. "Digiport open!"

They were sucked into the computer with a small flash of light, leaving the laptop still open on the table. No one in the park noticed.

**n. digital world**

As the others had predicted, the group quickly caught up to Yolee. She looked at them angrily, but didn't say anything.

Mimi, on the other hand, did. "You really shouldn't run like that. It must be really hard on your face. You'd better get some moisturizers on your face. I know just the place, they've got-"

Matt cut her off. "Would you please shut up? No one cares!"

Mimi looked at Yolee, then Sora, then Kari and Trish. All of them looked like they agreed with Matt. She huffed. "Fine. But when your face breaks out, don't come whining to me!"

**real world, tamers**

The tamers finally reached the shed, but nearly walked right past because they were still fighting. Fortunately, Takato snapped out of his depression long enough to point out the shed to the others.

"C'mon!" yelled Kazu, his fight with Kenta instantly forgotten. "Guardromon, here I come!"

He ran off towards the shed, closely followed by the others, except for Takato. He looked up at the clouds for a moment. He listened, and almost thought he'd heard a faint voice in his head. He shook his head, and quickly followed the others up the stone steps.


	5. Don’t Fear the Reaper

Don't Fear the Reaper

Shadow- "I don't believe this... nobody's reviewing! Okay, seriously, I've tried to be nice about this, but seriously. Enough is enough. If you take the time to read the story, **then review it!**"

Renamon- "...wow... you might actually want to listen to him. He seems pretty angry..."

Shadow- "Damn right, I am!"

Renamon- "Okay... well, Shadow doesn't own digimon..."

Shadow- "And I want to get some reviews!1!"

* * *

**n. digital world**

The frontier digidestined fell out of their portal and onto the rocky sand below them. The quickly got up, and met up with their digimon partners. Off to their left was a giant pit, perhaps as much as half a kilometer wide... but probably less than that. When the digidestined looked over the edge, they saw crumbling, rocky walls, with a slowly twisting path etched into the sides, slowly spiraling away into the darkness and out of sight. The digidestined turned back to their digimon.

"Hey Windmon," asked Zoe, "What is this place?"

Her wispy digimon shrugged. "I'm not sure. Guilmon says he thinks he remembers this place, but I've never seen anything quite like it before."

Kouji sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait for the others, then."

**n. digital world**

The tamers, having just been dropped onto the gravelly ground elsewhere, began walking, and trying to get the small chunks of rock out of their backsides. Kazu, as usual, groaned.

"Why can't we just come through a TV like the digidestined do?" he whined.

No one answered; Rika's usual retort never came. Because she wasn't there. This seemed to depress Takato even more.

Ryo laughed to cover up the uncomfortable silence. "Hey Kazu, I think I see Kari over there!"

Kazu and Kenta immediately turned around, and subsequently tripped over some rocks on the ground. Everyone laughed. Even Takato smiled a little.

Ryo smiled. He knew he couldn't cheer up the group like Rika, but he could at least try.

**n. digital world**

The frontier digidestined looked up to see the tamers approaching them. Takuya ran up to meet them.

"Hey guys!" he said when he had reached them. "What's up?"

"Not much." answered Kenta. "Where are our digimon?"

Takuya pointed over his shoulder. "Staring down that huge pit over there. Guilmon says he recognizes it, but..."

Takato shook his head when he heard Guilmon's name, and hurried over to the pit where Guilmon was standing. "Hey, careful boy, you could fall i-" Takato reached the edge of the pit, and gasped. _No wonder Guilmon recognized it..._

**n. digital world**

The original digidestined came over a nearby ridge to see the other two groups of digidestined already waiting next to a giant hole in the ground. They hurried over to where they were standing near the rim in time to hear Henry say "More of the digital world's must've been copied over than we thought."

"Copied over?" Tai asked once regained his breath from running over to the others. "I thought the three digital worlds were destroyed..."

Henry shook his head. "No. We watched on the Hypnos computers, and we saw large portions of the digital worlds get used over again with little or no changes made."

Ryo nodded. "Kind of like how your primary villages still existed."

Kouji looked up at the sky. "Or how the three moons from our digital world survived."

Jeri looked back at the chasm in the earth, and shivered. "Or how... how..."

Takato put his arm around her. "Or how like the D-reaper's birth place still exists."

**real world, frontier**

The computer the digidestined had left on the park bench sat unused, it's batteries slowly diminishing. To conserve power, it turned off the screen, making it look like just an abandoned computer in the middle of the park.

A girl walked up to the computer. She flicked th mouse-pad, activating the screen. She quickly looked over the digiport program, her eyes slowly getting wider. As she scanned the screen, her hand strayed forward. She reached out to touch the screen, and a beam of light shot from the computer. She started back and raised her hands to shield her eyes, but quickly lowered them in astonishment. The beam of light sucked back into the computer, leaving a blue and yellow digivice on the bench.

She reached out to pick it up, hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was real. She grabbed the digivice, and stared at it in wonder. She looked back at the screen, and saw that the digiport, which had been red moments ago, now showed a view of a rocky landscape. As she watched, the view switched from rocks, to a forest, to a tower, to a mountain, and finally to a beach.

The girl smiled, liking what she saw. She mimicked the movements of the kids she had been watching, yelled "Digiport open!" and was sucked into the computer.


	6. Return of the Four

Return of the Four

Shadow- "Okay. Seriously. I know you are reading this. How could you be reading this without reading this?"

Renamon- "...that doesn't make sense..."

Shadow- "Yes it does! Now, seriously. After reading the chapter, REVIEW! I know I might seem like I'm just being a jackass, begging for reviews, but I CAN'T WRITE BETTER WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT I'M DOING WRONG! (or doing right, for that matter...) SO JUST TELL ME!"

Renamon- "In case you've forgotten, Shadow doesn't own digimon. ...and why do I always have to say that? They know that already!"

Shadow- "Hey, don't blame me, blame the website..."

* * *

**n. digital world**

Takato's words echoed around the chasm in the silence that followed. _The D-reaper?_ everyone wondered. _Didn't... didn't be kill it already? What's a place like this doing back?_ The last echoes died away, leaving a cold silence behind them. Tai gave a nervous laugh to break the silence.

"W-we beat that thing already, right? Why should we worry?"

Henry looked back over the edge. "Doesn't it seem kinda coincidental that the readings of strange portals is coming from here? What else could it be?"

The others looked down over the edge. Instead of the familiar red glow, all they could see was blackness. No reaper. No anything, for that matter.

"So... what do we do now?" asked Kari.

"We do what we have to." said Takato. "We go down there."

**unknown world**

"Have to go? Is he insane?"

"Relax. It's gone, remember?"

"Look, just because someone argued it to death..."

"..."

"What?"

"...um..."

"Oh! Right. Sorry about that... it's been a while..."

"Yeah... I hope they'll be okay..."

"I hope those idiots come and get us."

"...that too..."

**n. digital world**

"Doesn't it seem kinda convenient that there's a path on this cliff?" no one answered Davis. "Come on, guys!"

"Davis, would you rather just jump over the edge? It'd save us a headache."

"My feet are tired!"

"Shut up, Kazu!"

Matt sighed. "Look, why don't we just ride our digimon to the bottom?"

Everyone stopped walking. Quite a few people smacked their foreheads and groaned. _Why didn't I think of that?_

**n. digital world**

All of the winged ultimate digimon carried the digidestined towards the bottom of the pit. The sunlight from above quickly disappeared, and the only light was given off by strange black and white crystals sticking out from the wall at jagged angles. They gave off enough light so they could see where they were going, but they could see little else.

As they neared the bottom of the pit, they heard sounds of metal crashing against metal. As they flew lower, they heard voices, some of which sounded vaguely familiar. They finally saw five digimon fighting below them. It was four against one. The four were losing.

The one digimon kicked one of the others hard, and the other fell, and cried out. "Kratomon! You're going to pay for that, you beast!"

The one digimon laughed. "Oh really? You and what..." the one digimon looked up. "...what? Here already? Damn it!"

A portal appeared behind the digimon. It bent its legs and shot backward, disappearing from view. The portal closed.

The four remaining digimon looked up. "Hey!" one of them called out. "Long time no see!"

The digidestined landed nearby, prepared for anything. One of the digimon ran up to them. Henry blinked in surprise. "Yuamon? What are you doing here?"

**n. digital world**

The girl from the park landed on the beach she had seen in the computer screen. She looked around, only half believing what she saw. "Woah..." she whispered.

She started walking down the beach, walking near the waves. Her feet got wet, but she didn't mind. She was just wearing sandals. _No biggie._

She saw a small village nearby, and slowly walked over to see who lived there. Before she got too much closer, though, she halted. She saw a yellow and orange ball with spikes (about the size of a dog) walk out of one of the huts. She shivered. _That thing... definitely not human..._ The digivice she'd gotten beeped. She took it out.

On the screen it said "Gizamon. Not too powerful, but very ferocious. Don't get too close, or they'll use their Spiral Saw to cut you to bits." She shivered. _Okay... this is going to be an interesting day..._


	7. Tears and Joy

Tears and Joy

Shadow- "Okay, first off: Thank you Nameless Dragon. Thank you for being the ONLY DAMN REVIEWER!"

Renamon- "Oh, give it a rest..."

Shadow- "NOT UNTIL MORE READERS START REVIEWING!"

Renamon- "Whatever... Shadow does not own digimon... but you already know that..."

* * *

**n. digital world**

After the strange digimon had fled, the digidestined had seen the combatants clearly for the first time. Henry asked the obvious question. "What are you doing here?"

Yggdramon chuckled at the digidestines ignorance. "We're helping you save the digital world. It's the least we can do after what happened earlier."

"Are you sure you're actually helping?" Henry asked. "Last time you tried to save the world, you nearly destroyed it."

Yggdramon waved his hand. "No, no. that's in the past now. Besides, you came here because of the portal, not because of us, correct?"

No one answered him. Yggdramon nodded. "...I see you have a new member in your group." he said nodding at Botta. "... and you've lost two... What happened?"

Henry bit his lip. "...It's a long story..."

**unknown world**

"...not this again..."

"What?"

"They're telling them what happened..."

"Fun..."

"..."

"What?"

"Do... do you think we'll ever be rescued?"

"Of course."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, by the way, did he say why he couldn't open the doors?"

"...something about needing wishes..."

"Couldn't he just get the wishes from here?"

"...apparently not..."

**n. digital world**

"Wow..." Martamon whispered after the digidestined finished their story. "That's awful..."

Yuamon shrugged. "Oh well. Nothing you can do. Where to now?"

Kratomon looked over at Yuamon with annoyance. "Yuamon... next time you want to speak... don't."

"But..."

"These kids are still in morning for their friends..."

**unknown world**

"WE ARE RIGHT... FUCKING... HERE!"

"Oh, give it a rest..."

"..."

**n. digital world**

"...and I think that they would like to have some more time to deal with it!"

"They've had a week! Isn't that enough?"

"...You don't remember... you weren't here... when you got deleted, we knew you'd come back, but it still made us question whether what we were doing was right! They've lost their friends forever. For-ev-er. They are not coming back, and..."

Kari burst into tears, and fell to the ground, sobbing. TK rushed over to her. Kratomon looked over in surprise. Yuamon sighed. "Okay, Kratomon... I think you made your point..."

Kratomon nodded sadly, wondering if they would ever really recover.

**n. digital world**

On the digital beach, the girl hid behind a nearby tree. Soon after she had found a hiding spot, a crap and a tadpole, both the same size as the spikeball, had come out and started talking with the spikeball.

"Oh, come on," said the crab. "If there were any dark digimon around, don't you think someone else would have heard?"

_Digi-what...?_ the girl wondered, as the Gizamon answered.

"I'm sure!" said the spikeball, as the girl's digivice beeped. She hurridly covered it, as the digimon kept talking.

"Well, what'd you see?" the tadpole asked.

"This... human-shaped thing, except it was white and yellow, and it flew in front of the moon last night."

"Okay... how'd you see colors in moonlight?"

The Gizamon was about to answer, when the girl decided she'd had enough with just hiding. She stepped from behind the tree.

The three digimon stared in shock for a moment, before the Gizamon warily asked "...who... what are you?"

"...um..." She realized she hadn't thought this far. "I'm... a human?" she finished.

The three digimons' eyes lit up. "A real live human?"

She blinked. "You've never seen a human before?"

The three digimon shook their heads. "Umm... okay then... what are you...?" she asked.

"We're digimon!" The three digimon said in unison. "Short for digital monsters."

The tadpole hopped forward. "Do... you have a digivice?"

She took the object she had found in the park out of her pocket. "You mean this?"

The three digimon jumped up and down in celebration. "Yay! We've got a digidestined!"

Crabmon suddenly stopped jumping. "But... which on of us is her partner...?"

They looked at her pleadingly. _Umm... a what now?_ she wondered.


	8. Luck

Luck

Shadow- "It appears that I've gotten my first "chain letter" review. Well, sry, whoever you are, I just wanna let you know: You are a jackass, and I hope you die alone."

Renamon- "That's kinda harsh..."

Shadow- "Look. just click on the reviews, and look at it. Then write a review telling that person to GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

Renamon- (reads chain letter) "Wow... that person is either really gullible, or has too much time on his hands... either way, Shadow does not own digimon."

Shadow- "Exactly. Now, let's try to forget that idiocy with a different idiocy: a new chapter!"

* * *

**n. digital world**

Kari had gained control over herself, and had stopped crying. The others wandered at the bottom of the crater, not knowing what to do.

The four digimon flew off from the rest. Kratomon sighed. "We have to help these kids." he said. "There's got to be some way of getting their friends back."

Yuamon shook his head. "You heard what they said. They don't even know where this "Mainframe" is. Besides, even if we got there, how would we know that dragon thing would help?"

Yggdramon sighed. "I know it seems impossible, but Kratomon is right. We have to help them, no matter how impossible the odds."

"Fair enough." said Martamon. "But how are we going to get there? We don't have a way to travel between worlds."

Kratomon's eyes flashed suddenly. "Maybe we don't, but I know who does." The others looked over at him. "Trust me. I've got an idea."

**n. digital world**

"Look," said Crabmon, "all you have to do is point the digivice at each of us. The one who it reacts to is your digimon."

The girl shrugged. "O... okay..."

She pointed her digivice at the blue tadpole, Otamamon. The digivice remained quiet.

She pointed her digivice at the crab, Crabmon. The digivice remained quiet.

She pointed her digivice at the yellow spiky furball, Gizamon. The digivice...

**n. digital world**

Izzy sat by himself, depressed. Despite his dire warnings, and the fact that lots of portals had been appearing, his computer remained quiet. No portals. He groaned.

Trish came over to where he was and sat down next to him. "What's up?" she asked.

Izzy sighed. "There's nothing. No portals."

Trish cocked her head. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Izzy hesitated. "...it is... but now it looks like we came here for nothing..."

Trish smiled. "Well, just do what I do when the computer isn't doing what I want it to!" Before Izzy could stop her, she smacked the laptop on the side. Hard.

The laptop skittered across the ground. Izzy jumped up and grabbed it. He was about to yell at Trish when he saw the screen flashing. A new portal had appeared. Izzy sweatdropped. _Why does that always work?_ he wondered.

**n. digital world**

The digivice beeped. The screen flashed her name (Jen), Gizamon's name, his attacks, a strange symbol, and the word "Luck"

_The stupid thing's wishing me luck?_ the girl wondered.

She turned back to the three digimon. Gizamon was jumping up and down, but the other two were looking downcast. She looked over at Gizamon. "What all do I have to do as a 'digidestined'?"

Gizamon smiled at her. "You have to help save our world!"

The girl looked over at the two sad digimon. "Why don't you two help us, then?"

The two digimon looked up at her with tears in their eyes. "Y... you really mean it?"

The girl nodded. "Sure. If we have to save the world, we'll need all the help we can get!"

All four of them cheered, and started walking down the beach. "So... how exactly can we save the world, anyways?" Gizamon asked.

She stared at him. "You don't know? Didn't you tell me that's what I had to do?"

The digimon shrugged. "That's what I've heard digidestined have to do, that's all."

The girl smiled. "Relax! No problems." She grinned wickedly. "I've always been lucky. We'll get by."

The group walked down the beach for a few minutes. The sun beat down on their necks. The girl took of her hat, and fanned herself.

_Whew! It's hot out! I wish I'd picked that cave... or that tower thing... at least those places looked cool..._

She heard an odd noise, and quickly shoved the others off the path and into the bushes near the beach. As she watched, a distortion appeared in midair, out of which stepped a human-sized digimon.

She gulped. Whatever that thing was, it looked like it meant business.

**n. digital world**

Kari sat by herself. She had managed to stop crying, but still sobbed occasionally. _Damn it, Kari, get a hold of yourself!_ she told herself. She winced, realizing what she was doing._ ...and, of course, I'm going to do that by talking to myself. Great. Now I've really gone crazy..._

She sighed._ Not like anyone can blame me, though... I'm surprised we're all not crazy, after what happened..._

She started to cry again, when she heard Izzy calling them all to where he was. She wiped away her tears, and hurried over.

Most of the others were already bent over Izzy's computer by the time she got there. Izzy was typing away furiously. "Prodigious!" he yelled.

"What, you can play games on that thing now?" Tai asked.

Izzy sighed. "Not that! I mean I've rigged up a way to teleport us to where the portal opened up. But it's not going to be a fun ride."

Tai pushed Izzy back from the computer. "Who cares? Let's go!" He shoved his digivice at the computer.

Nothing happened.

Izzy pushed Tai out of the way. "Hold on a second! I've got to put in co-ordinates first."

Izzy pressed a few buttons, as Tai impatiently sighed. "Hurry up!" he muttered.

**n. digital world**

The girl watched as the strange digimon looked around, obviously getting its bearings. It nodded, satisfied.

Sharp, bladed claws sprang out of one of its fists. The girl gasped. The digimon walked over to a nearby rock, as big as the digimon was, half-submerged in the salty ocean.

The digimon sank its claws into the rock, and easily lifted it out of the water. The girl started to gasp at the strength, but stopped when she saw the underside of the rock.

The rock was pattered with cris-crossing lines of gold, silver, white, and black. The lines looked purposeful, if only one knew the language...

The digimon raked its claws across the top of the rock, scraping away the salt deposits, revealing more of the pattern. It studied it for a moment, before sighing.

The digimon retracted its claws, leaving a club-like fist behind. It smashed the rock, revealing a silver crystal in the center. It reached out to grab it.

A sudden distortion in the air nearby stopped it. The digimon turned, as a group of kids the girl had never seen before spilled out.

One of the kids yelled something, and just before the battle started, the girl recognized someone in the group. _Is that... Zoe?_


	9. What the Hell is Going on Here?

What the Hell is Going on Here?

Shadow- "Hey, everyone. Short chapter this time. (sorry!) But I'll make it up to you - the story's going to be picking up the pace again."

Renamon- "About time..."

Shadow- "Yeah, I know. These aren't my favorite chapters to write... but you have to to make the story work..."

Renamon- "Whatever... Shadow doesn't own digimon. But you already know that. ...in fact, why do I have to say that every time?"

Shadow- "If you didn't, you wouldn't have a job."

Renamon- "Um..."

Shadow- "Listen, I know it might be a pain (and seem kinda pointless on this chapter,) but please R&R."

* * *

**n. digital world**

The first thing Izzy noticed in the portal was a color.

The next nine hundred and ninety-nine things he noticed were also colors.

The one-thousand and first thing was a really loud noise.

Then, it was over.

The digidestined (and the four digimon they had met) spilled out onto the beach. Before them stood the strange digimon that was obviously what they were looking for.

It was about human sized, and vaguely resembled Flamedramon, except it was gold colored with streaks of silver and ruby etched onto its armor. Each hand had no fingers, but had slightly curved claws that made you think of things getting chopped in half.

Your head, for example.

It had three of the same blades on each foot, and two blades shaped like lightning curving back over its head. Its skin beneath the armor was black, or at least what you could see of it was. The armor appeared too bulky for the digimon, though it moved gracefully, and it gave the impression of barely constrained power.

The digidestined recognized it immediately as the digimon that Yggdramon and the others had been fighting.

The digimon cast a haughty eye on the digidestineds. It chuckled quietly. "And just what do you think you idiot humans are doing?" it asked.

"Getting ready to kick your ass!" Davis yelled, as he took out his digivice. The others followed suit.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Blastingreymon!"

"Lunargarurumon!"

"Electrokabuterimon!"

"Avedramon!"

"Lilamon!"

"Ferrizudomon!"

"Brilliantseraphimon!"

"Luminangewomon!"

"Burningveemon!"

"Serratankylomon!"

"Ariaquilamon!"

"Metastingmon!"

"Megidrarapidmon!"

"Hypedragoonmon!"

"Fevouremon!"

"Katashinobimon!"

"Voltedramon!"

"Gallantmon!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Hyperandromon!"

"Aquangemon!"

"Justimon!"

"Bladeleomon!"

"Violepaecomon!"

"Radisorcerimon!"

"Serracubamon!"

"Flaredramon!"

"Hurricamon!"

"Frostmon!"

"Shinimon!"

"Voltamon!"

"Twilimon!"

"Torrentmon!"

"Gravimon!"

"Tremon!"

"Allosmon!"

Botta looked at the others in awe. "Okay, I really need to figure out how to do that."

The strange digimon looked the digidestined over, then snorted. "Not worth my time."

Tai was about to shout something back, when a girl and three small digimon ran out of the bushes at the edge of the beach. Botta blinked. _Wait... that's... how did... what the hell is going on here?_

The digidestined paused, staring at this new arrival, giving the digimon the opportunity it needed. A portal opened up behind it and it jumped back through.

The gate started to close. "After it!" yelled Yuamon.

Zoe, as Hurricamon, picked up the girl and followed the others through the gate.

Otamamon, Crabmon, and Gizamon hopped through the portal after the digidestined. The portal closed in on itself, quickly vanishing to nothing, Leaving the beach empty, save shards from the rock.

The crystal was gone.


	10. Up Against the Wall

Up Against the Wall

Shadow- "Another short chapter. (sorry!)"

Renamon- "Instead of apologizing, why don't you write something longer?"

Shadow- "I'm busy... with stuff..."

Renamon- "Of course you are. Regardless, Shadow does not own digimon."

Shadow- "And please, don't forget to R&R!"

* * *

**unknown world**

The silver and gold digimon stepped through the other side of the portal it had made, and looked around.

It was on a small, snow-covered platform with a bottomless abyss on three sides. On the fourth was a massive wall, extending up and up and out of sight. There was no way to leave.

_Perfect._

The digimon flew up, watched the digidestined leave the first portal, and opened up a second where it was floating. It vanished through it, and the portal quickly sealed behind it.

The humans were trapped.

_Perfect._

**unknown world**

Matt banged his head against the wall. He was angry, frustrated, and now had a headache on top of it. He groaned.

"Whose bright idea was this?" he asked.

Yuamon shifted uncomfortably. "..."

Kratomon sighed. "At least we can fly. We'll see if there's a way out up above."

"We'll come with you!" Tai said, pulling out his digivice.

"No." said Yggdramon. "Your Biomerged forms are strong, but this could take hours, maybe even days, to find the top. Your forms aren't complete enough to last that long."

Izzy sighed. "Fine. We'll stay here. I'll see if I can find anything about this place through my computer."

The four mega digimon nodded, then flew up into the sky, with only a momentary backwards glace from Martamon.

The digidestined looked down at the ground, depressed. Tai suddenly smiled. "Hey come on guys, cheer up! We'll get out!"

The only answer he got was Matt starting to bang his head on the wall again.

**unknown world**

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

"Wake up."

"..."

"Rika, wake up!"

"...huh? What?"

"Look."

"...They're here..."

"Apparently."

"...That's just great..."

"Well, let's tell that stupid dragon. He might at least be able to open the gate."

"...yeah..."

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

**unknown world**

The banging noise ceased. Izzy looked up from his computer. Matt had finally stopped banging his head against the wall, and had sat down next to Sora. Izzy shook his head.

_Incredible what people can do when they set their minds to it..._

His computer dinged.

Izzy looked down. _About time it found something..._

He tapped a few keys, then frowned. Only one folder appeared in the screen. He clicked it twice.

The folder opened, showing them a picture of the wall directly in front of them. _Yeah, real helpful..._

Orange lines suddenly appeared on the screen, highlighting a portion of the wall off to the left of the platform. Izzy looked up.

Nothing had changed.

He sighed, and walked over to the spot in the picture. For a second, nothing happened.

Then, as nothing continued to happen, Izzy put his hand on the wall.

An orange outline appeared where he put his hand, and two panels slid away, revealing a small screen and a keypad with letters and numbers on it.

As the screen fizzed with static, a voice came from the screen: "Izzy? Is that you?"


	11. Unsteady Light

Unsteady Light

Shadow- "And so we come again to the last chapter of a part. But don't worry! Part five, titled Mainframe, (and yes, I know, it's not in sync with the rest of the titles. Deal with it.) will be up very soon. Now, though, I must leave. I have things to go and places to do."

Renamon- "Um... isn't that..."

Shadow- "I know what I said."

Renamon- "You continue to amaze me... Shadow does not own digimon. Sorry if that bothers you."

Shadow- "And don't forget to R&R! I mean, come on! This is the last chapter of this part! At least tell me what you think!"

* * *

**mainframe**

Huanglongmon shifted his massive girth slightly. He growled faintly. He was also obviously asleep.

The red-headed girl gulped. The dragon digimon was not someone to mess with. She cleared her throat.

One eye of the dragon snapped open. It looked directly at the girl. "What is it?" it growled.

"The others are at the main gate." the girl replied. "Do you know what the code to open it is?"

The dragon growled, and closed its eye again. "No. Try checking the files in the system. It's got to be in there somewhere..."

The girl nodded, and thanked the dragon. It didn't hear her. It was already asleep again.

**unknown world**

Izzy stared at the fuzzy screen. He blinked. "Umm... who is this?"

The screen snapped into focus, showing the face of a brown-haired boy. He smiled. "Good, it is you. Listen, Rika's off getting the codes for this stupid gate. We'll get you all inside."

Izzy blinked again. "Justin? You two are still alive?"

Justin's face was shoved aside by a small black cat. "Hey, what about us?"

"Indeed." Renamon's voice came from behind Shadowmon.

Izzy shook his head. "How the heck did you guys pull that one off?"

Justin shoved Shadowmon aside, and laughed. "We didn't actually. Some stupid bit of code decided to pull us back inside. Huanglongmon still doesn't know what happened."

Rika's voice came from behind Justin. "He said to check the files for the door."

Justin shook his head. "I swear, that dragon is getting more and more useless... hold on a minute, Izzy. I'll need to use this terminal to check for the code. You'll lose picture for a minute."

Izzy nodded. "Okay. I'll try and wake up the others. They fell asleep out of boredom."

Rika chuckled. "Be careful waking up Tai. Remember last time?"

Izzy groaned. "Yeah, and I've still got bruises from that..."

The screen snapped off, and Izzy started to wake up the others. He decided to wake Tai up last.

**mainframe**

Huanglongmon shifted again. He was restless. Something in the digital world wasn't right. Strange power spikes kept on appearing in different sectors, apparently at random. He'd checked the computer logs, but they had no explanation. The only answer it gave was that it must be an entity never before encountered.

Because of all this, Huanglongmon couldn't sleep. He sighed. _I wish those kids would hurry up and leave so I could sleep some more..._

**mainframe, sacred portal theta**

Izzy had finally managed to wake up the others. Most of them didn't really believe him, but got up anyways.

After waiting a few minutes, a voice came from the screen. "Found it. The code is 83W4R3-7H3-D4RKN355. You'll have to enter it from the terminal."

"Thanks." said Izzy as he got up and moved to the terminal. "Can you repeat that please?"

Justin repeated the code, and Izzy typed it in.

Orange lines appeared on the wall, combined to form a large intricate pattern, split in half by a large blue line. The two halves slowly and silently moved apart, revealing the main door.

Tai looked down the hallway, and shrugged. "Shall we?"

**mainframe**

After waiting for a few minutes, Justin and Rika saw the group of digidestineds walking down the path. After a few minutes of greeting, crying, and (to their annoyance) hugs, everyone settled down, and someone asked the obvious question.

"So... how do we get out of here?"

Huanglongmon growled slightly, and said "Izzy's computer would work best as a gate, but the defenses of this realm are impressive. Some drones will hook up the main power supply to your computer, so you can punch through it."

Three digignomes glided down, holding what appeared to be a rope made of light. One grabbed Izzy's computer, while the other two held the rope next to the computer and started tapping keys.

"It may take a few minutes to interface the energy with your computer." Huanglongmon said.

Most of the digidestined sat down to wait, except for Justin, who went over to talk to Huanglongmon. After a few minutes, one of the digignomes squeaked with surprise, as the cord of energy flickered momentarily, then settled back to normal.

After a few more minutes, the digignomes laugh/giggled (A/N: Best thing to call that noise they make...) and flew away from the computer. Huanglongmon sighed.

"Good. The portal is ready. You can leave when you wish."

The digidestined thanked him, yelled "digiport open!", and disappeared into Izzy's laptop. The laptop was then sucked into itself, (A/N: Don't ask me to explain what that looks like...) And disappeared. The cord of energy disappeared, and the digignomes flew off.

Huanglongmon shifted, and growled. He muttered something about sleep, then closed his eyes again.

**n. digital world**

All the digidestined were spat out of the portal onto a grassy plane, near a tv portal thing. Davis started to get up, and was hit on the head by Izzy's laptop.

The digidestined said farewell to each other, went to the portal, and left for their perspective worlds. Their digimon, plus the other two that had went with Jen. (A/N: For those who forgot, she's the one with Gizamon as a partner from Ch. 41-45.)

The sun was shining steadily in the sky above. It flickered for a moment, then went back to normal.


End file.
